Ethan Smith
Ethan Smith is an English guitarist, vocalist, bassist and keyboardist, currently working as the guitarist and vocalist of rock band Karkaroff, satirical crust punk band Tip Top Tet, hardcore punk band Crucify their Martyr, bassist and vocalist of Seminal Fluid and his solo-electronic project Kowboy Kangaroo. As well as the guitarist and vocalist of skate punk band Prawncore, lead vocalist and lead guitarist of metalcore band Project Omega, guitarist and vocalist of avant garde musical group Cocktus and lead guitarist and vocalist of punk rock band Unholy Messiah. Career 2015: Unholy Messiah & Prawncore Smith formed English punk rock band Unholy Messiah with Zack Reeves and Louis Maurice in July 2015, with himself taking on duties for lead guitar, lead vocals and keyboards, while Reeves played bass and Maurice took on vocals and rhythm guitar. Shortly after Messiah's formation, Smith also formed the short-lived satirical skate punk band Prawncore along with Tom Turney, who would release their debut self-titled EP and single in September. In September 2015, Maurice stepped down from vocal duties, leaving Smith as the sole-vocalist, along with the band hiring Reef-Baily de Picido, to play drums. In October 2015, Reeves departed from Messiah leading to the band hiring Oscar Reynolds to take over bass and what-were Maurice's vocal duties, however not soon after he would swap to playing an additional rhythm guitar. During this period Picido also departed from the band, before it eventually faded away in its entirety. 2016: Cocktus After the desolation of Unholy Messiah, Smith formed the pseudo-satirical avant garde musical group Cocktus with Charlie Soper and Josh Bridge. The band released one release entitled "''Merry Christmas Napalm Cheer; It's Taco Tuesday Forever''" which was released in 2016. However, this group did not last long. 2017-present: Kowboy Kangaroo, Crucify Their Martyr, Tip Top Tet & Karkaroff Not soon after, Smith began recording songs for his electronic solo-project Kowboy Kangaroo, which would end up being released on Walkie-Talkie Talkie-Walkie. Not soon after the release of the EP, Smith released the debut full-length for another of his solo-projects called Crucify their Martyr, entitled Scum-Age Blues. Talk of Smith and Oscar Reynolds forming a satirical Simpsons-based crust punk band had been in talks for almost a year before they eventually ended up forming Tip Top Tet in July 2017, in which they also hired bassist Blake Hepworth. Not soon after Tip Top Tet's formation, Smith, Reynolds and Hepworth also formed symphonic heavy metal A Cynic's Conscience, eventually hiring Kirsty Mckean on keyboard. Furthermore, in September, Smith joined metalcore band Project Omega with Louis Maurice, Reece Pinches and Patrick Crossley however the band later broke up towards the tail end of 2017. Then in December of the same year, A Cynic's Conscience changed their name to "''Karkaroff''". Discography With Prawncore * Prawncore - EP (2015 With Cocktus * Merry Christmas Napalm Cheer; It's Taco Tuesday Forever (2016) As Kowboy Kangaroo * Walkie-Talkie Talkie-Walkie (2017) With Crucify their Martyr * Scum-Age Blues (2017) Production catalog Instruments & vocal style Smith notably plays an Epiphone G400 SG as his main electric guitar, Ibanez Talman TCM50E as his main acoustic guitar and an Ibanez Talman TMB100 as his main bass; along with a Fender Starcaster and a Katana by Ninja. Furthermore, Smith possesses a baritone voice, with which he is able to hit notes from a B0 to an A5, with his most comfortable range being between octaves 2 and 4, along with being able to perform the extended unclean vocal techniques of false cord and fry screaming.Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Bassists Category:Vocalists Category:Unholy Messiah Category:Keyboard players